Hard Enough
by Laura16393
Summary: Try transferring to a new school. Try transferring to a boarding school. Your first boarding school. Age 15. Try being worried about fitting in to the already tight knit friendship circles. Try having to keep the most wonderful part of your life a sec


**OK. I didn't write this story. This story is the creation of my friend Beth, but seeing as she has no account i have put it on mine. Beth is a really good writer and this is the first Fan Fiction she has posted on here. I hope that yo will enjoy it, and I will pressure her to continue writing :p Please Read and Review as it is nice to know what others think. Thanks.**

**All rights to Hogwarts, the houses ect ect go to J.K.Rowling, who I think is one of the best authors ever just for creating Harry Potter.**

Hard Enough.

Try transferring to a new school.

Try transferring to a boarding school. Your first boarding school. Age 15.

Try being worried about fitting in to the already tight knit friendship circles.

Try having to keep the most wonderful part of your life a secret from all your friends at home.

Try being a witch.

Trust me to have lost my map already, well yes I looked a bit of a fool with my face tucked inside a map the entire time. Partly because I was lost and partly because I appeared to have a talent for blushing uncontrollably whenever I took the slightest wrong turn or felt I looked out of place. Sure my robes where rather "first day at school" crisp and jet black, and I was still clearly in raptures at the architecture of my new school.

My new school. It feels so weird to say that. But I'm here finally. Eavan Adelphie Carter is at Hogwarts.

It feels like everyone is watching me. Although I'm sure no one has noticed me yet. If they have they have chosen not to acknowledge my presence. I'm not sure yet which is worse. To be honest I don't blame them; I'm not ravishingly beautiful, nor do I have any distinct features. I'm just ordinary: long, down to the small of my back long, dark brown slightly curled hair, grey eyes, 5"2. Nothing impressive. I definitely wouldn't make the cover of Witches Weekly's fashion section, but I'm not hideous. Either way I truly believe that it's someone's mind that makes them beautiful. To share even a fraction of thought with someone, to let someone into your private world no one can penetrate without your permission, more sacred than a treasured diary, as diaries can be found and read by destructive eyes. No one can get into your mind. It is your gift, the gift I believe you give completely and totally to one person, and isn't the receiver of that gift the one compatible mind what we are all looking for?

I walked out of the entrance hall and out over to the lake. The rain came down in sheets, I quickly muttered a charm and a hazy blue bubble erupted around my body sheltering me from the rain. I hastened towards the twisted ironwork of a newly erected gazebo by the lake. Hoping for some quiet where I could get my transfiguration practise done. I was fed up of sitting in the common room and... ok I admit I couldn't answer the question to get through the door. Come on I bet even some of the Professors couldn't answer the timeless riddle "what came first the chicken or the egg".

I threw my books down, along with a clump of earth I was meant to be turning into ink well, and sank into one of the many beanbags littering the large and surprisingly waterproof gazebo. Upon my arrival the furnishing had began turning from a emerald green to the homely blue and bronze of Ravenclaw. This was my favourite place in the grounds so far. I loved how the structure almost recognised me, changing its colours to my own house colours and providing me with an array of snacks, all which I seem to like, although I will admit my tastes in snacks are probably the same as everyone else's.

I knuckled down; head straight into my books, no way was I failing any of my classes. My eagerness and naivety that told me if I failed one piece of homework I would fail my classes also marked me as a new student, the rest had long learnt that small slip ups and a few late hand ins were usually ok.

"Come on!" I shouted at myself again, as my clump of earth merely turned a different colour and flopped about on the ground.

Frustrated I picked myself up, out of my beanbag and went to refuel and regroup. I took a small metal bowl and filled it with an assortment of sweets from the larger bowls on the table which apparently had an infinite supply as every time I took a fresh bowl refilled as if I had never eaten. I laughed quietly noticing a cup of carrot and cucumber sticks had appeared on the snack table, a gesture I assumed was meant to inform me I needed to eat more vegetables.

My hand reached for the healthier option but was beaten to the punch by another. A slim hand with azure blue nail polish reached out from nowhere and took the cup off the table. I turned to see who had joined me, nervous as I had not been in a situation where I had to talk to someone yet. I noticed the wall hangings and beanbags where now a mixture of gold, bronze, red and blue. Informing me a Gryffindor had entered my sanctuary.


End file.
